


My Sleepless Rin

by Noyachan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Sleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noyachan/pseuds/Noyachan
Summary: Rintaro loves sleeping. He's obsessed to it. Not until a girl came and made him restless for the rest of his life.
Relationships: Suna Rintarou & Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader
Kudos: 5





	1. Synopsis

Suno Rintaro loves sleeping.

Y/n is a girl with an unknown disorder wherein whenever she sleeps, there's a big chance that she might not wake up and stay asleep for God knows how many days, weeks or months long. Since her condition is rare and unique, different doctors all around Japan gathered to cure her out of interest. She was locked in the hospital for her own good.

Y/n is an understanding girl who always understand what her parents are doing for her. Until one night, she again fell on a coma and had a dream. A dream wherein she's on the clouds, sitting on a bench swing under an apple tree while wearing a white dress. And on her lap, was Suna Rintaro, sleeping.

She immediately found him cute as she barely saw someone opposite her gender except for her doctors and family. She was surprised when Rintaro started talking and telling her stories with his eyes closed. While she listened while stroking and ruffling his soft hair.

And when Y/n woke up, she was already eager to find this man. She already has forgotten his face but she can remember every detail of his story. She forced her parents and doctor to let her out of the hospital and transfer her to Inarizaki.

Suna Rintaro on the other hand is a sleep talker and a dreamer but he seldom remembers his dreams and what ever escaped his mouth in his sleep. Nonetheless, he tends to record his sleep talking. But one night, he was surprised to hear himself complimenting a girl in his sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Y/N's POV**

"Good morning, baby." My mom said and walked towards me for my aid. I tried feeling myself and started moving a bit. I feel kinda numb.

"How many days was I asleep?" I asked like nothing.

My mom gave me her pretty smile. "3 days, dear." She answered with a gentle voice and sat on my bed. She slowly tugged my back to give me a hug while stroking my hair.

It's always like this, with mom. She would always hug me every time I wake up. So I developed this habit of searching for her first thing when I open my eyes.

"How's my baby's sleep?" She asked with a subtle voice. I really love my mom, she's always gentle with me and always handles everything with care. She's really meticulous too.

"W...water..." I mumbled. Mom stood up and poured me a glass of water.

Whenever I wake up from my deep slumber, I would always have a hard time moving and talking. My throat's really dry and I can't move my legs. I also expect some back sores since I lied down for too many days without moving an inch, just like a comatosed patient.

"Here you go, dear." Mom said and gave me a glass. She narrowly held the glass to help me in drinking since my hands are still a bit numb.

"Are you cold? Do you want to watch something?" Mom asked. I first shook my head before nodding to her second question. She again stood up and opened the tv in front of my hospital bed. 

Hospital bed, yes. I am at a hospital and I've been living in here ever since I was a kid. I am suffering from an unknown disorder wherein there's a big possibility that I might fall into coma if once I fall asleep.

I am staying at the hospital's biggest room and for the 10 years that I've been staying here, the room feels more like an apartment detention with monitors and IV poles than a hospital itself.

And because of my abnormal disorder, the doctors all around the country have taken interest in me. So as one of the vip patients, I am only allowed to go outside but within the hospital premises. Which means I've been homeschooled and I only know a few. I don't even have friends except for my twin brother.

"Your father is already calling for your doctor, dear. Also, your brother left you these." Mom said and gave me a letter and a tupperware with food inside.

I opened the tupperware and saw a nanohana with karashi dressing, making me frown.

"Really?" I mumbled and placed the tupperware aside. I ripped the letter open and didn't even bother looking at the envelope to see it's sender.

_Dear Y/n,_

_I miss you so much, Y/n. Sorry if I haven't visited you for how many weeks now. I'm really busy at school since it's a new school year. I'm a second year now and I am appointed as the men's volleyball club's vice-captain. I'm the only second year on the team and I have really amazing seniors. I eventually realized that I was so focused on you last year that I haven't talked to you about them. One of them is quite complicated but I'm still trying my best to understand him just like what you thought me._

_"'Cause it takes time to understand a person. No one's unreadable."_ I read with teary eyes. "He remembers..." 

_The complicated person that I'm talking about is our captain this year. He's the reason why I entered Fukurodani. Do you remember when I told you that I saw a star? That's him, Y/n. He may be childish and simpleminded but he has a morale-boosting demeanor and his mood swings doesn't really affect our volley performance that much. Well, even the slightest trivial things can change his mood affecting his performance on court. Nonetheless, I can handle him, Y/n and I'm proud. I hope you are proud of me too._

_I will continue applying the good things you taught me in behalf of you and as your twin brother. I hope you wake up soon so that I can introduce my senpais to you. Don't forget to write me back, or better yet, tell mom to call me so that I can come there quickly. I hope you get better, Y/n._

_Hugs and kisses,_

**_Keiji_ **

"Mrs. Akaashi. How's Y/n?" Your doctor, Doc Matsumoto asked after entering the room.

"She just woke up, she's just fine." Mom answered while sitting the couch.

"How are you feeling, Y/n?" Mr. Matsumoto asked after walking towards my bed.

"I'm feeling fine." I answered honestly.

"Good. Are you not feeling any abnormalities? Are you somewhere hurt?" 

I shook my head. "I'm just feeling numb due to being asleep for how many days. Aside from that, I'm feeling fine." I said with a soft voice. Mr. Matsumoto nodded. "Okay then. We'll held another physical examination later then wait for the results."

I nodded. "Can I eat now?" Mr. Matsumoto nodded. "Of course! Feel free to eat anything you want like a normal human being. It doesn't concern your disorder anyway. Eat well." Mr. Matsumoto said and nodded at my parents before going out of the room.

"What would you like to eat? Keiji's coming to visit, I'll get him to buy you something." Dad said and took his phone out.

"Please tell him to buy me something sweet." I said. "Oh, and he told me in his letter that he would like to introduce his friends to me. Please ask him when's the possible date." I added and smiled.

"My Y/n's so pretty..." Mom said with her hands on her mouth and teary eyes while dad's sniffing to stop his tears from falling while typing on his phone. The sight made me giggle.

"I already messaged him." Dad said. "Keiji's far more busy than he was before with his volleyball for the past few months, which I think is—"

"Nice, dad. It is nice." I cut him off. "Keiji should focus on other things than just on me. Since I can't always be there for him, and so are you guys, he need friends too. I don't want to burden him."

"Keiji's gonna get mad at you for calling yourself a burden." Mom said and sighed. "Well, it's really better for Keiji to divert his attention to his sports instead of overthinking about his sister. The child had it rough."

"It's my fault—"

"It's not." A familiar male voice came from the door.

"Keiji!"

"Y/n." Keiji called with a subtle voice just like mom and immediately ran towards my bed to give me a hug.

"What's with you? Seems like you've ran until you reach my room?" I joked while hugging him back.

"I came as fast I could after hearing that you're awake again." Keiji said and looked at me while stroking my hair. "It must've been hard, I'm sorry if I wasn't with you while you're suffering."

That made me smile wider than before. "Don't worry about me. You must pay more attention to your life now. I heard you're making it up no." I said and held his hand. "Then please make it up not just for you but for me too."

Keiji eagerly nodded with his eyes twinkling a bit. "I understand, Y/n."

"Now would you take a look at that." Someone from the room said. He's wearing the same sports jacket as her twin.

"Akaashi's eyes don't just twinkle when he's with Bokuto and his onigiri. His eyes also twinkle on his sister. Ahh, that sucks Bokuto-san." The guy said, intentionally teasing the other guy with a white and black spiker hair.

"Ain't funny, Konoha." The latter complained with his lips puckered and his arms crossed.

"Keiji always acts like he's younger but he's actually older than Y/n, am I right?" Mom said all of a sudden to the two men standing on the side. The two was immediately startled and nodded, making me chuckle.

"Who are those boys?" I asked.

"Maybe it's because of the way she acts and addresses the others." Dad said all of a sudden. "Or maybe it's because of her way of speech? Or maybe she's just naturally intimidating?" Dad added.

"You must be kidding." I denied while waving my hand.

"Ah Y/n, these are my senpais. Not all of them though." Akaashi said and stood beside the unknown men. "This is Konoha Akinori. He's a wing spiker and an opposite hitter in our team. He's really nice and I think the both of you will get together well. It's been a while since I'm with him and he kinda reminds me of you."

"Wing spiker...? Opposite hitter...?" I murmured under my breath. What are those? They must be about volleyball.

The light smile on Keiji's lips brought me delight. It's a relief that he's having fun with his life right now without worry much about me.

So this means I have one tick on my bucket list huh?

"And if you have read my latest letter, which I think you already did, this is the complicated man that I'm talking about. He's Bokuto Koutarou. The captain, the ace, a wing spiker and an outside hitter. He can get moody sometimes so please mind what you're saying to him. And don't mind whatever he says. I'm already apologizing on his behalf."

"Yah Akaashi, what was that supposed to mean?!" The Bokuto said like a child. Oh, so Keiji's not really bluffing.

"There are 4 Akaashi's in the room right now Bokuto." The Konoha said and gave us an apologetic look and a bow. I just smiled at him.

"Ah, I brought a whole cake. I'll cut it for you, Y/n." Keiji said and took the whole strawberry cake out of the box he brought.

"Well then Keiji. We'll leave your sister in your care. Me and your mom still have something to do." Dad said while wearing his coat with mom's help.

"Sorry for delaying the both of you." I said.

"It's nothing, dear. You're more important than that matter." Mom said and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "We'll be going then!"

Dad also gave me a kiss on the forehead before heading off, leaving me, Keiji, Konoha and Bokuto.

"You two." I called. I saw how the two was again startled and frozen in their face. I stifled a laugh before speaking. "You can take a seat, don't just stand there."

The two of them nodded and seated at the sofa near my bed.

"A-akaashi has told the team lots about you and your condition." Bokuto said, trying to lessen the awkwardness. "I-i mean K-keiji..." He said and looked away.

"Why are you stuttering though, Bokuto-san?" Keiji asked like a mom, making me giggle."Does my fraternal twin looks scary to you?" He added while putting slices on the plates.

"Or perhaps, you find me intimidating?" I asked with a smile. "Don't be. I don't bite."

"Even though I'm older, I'm having this gut feeling that Akaashi's twin might hit me if I'll say something wrong about K-keiji. And it's kinda scary." Bokuto said with his shoulder trembling. "You won't hit me, will you?"

I laughed. "So honest." I commented. "Well, I won't! I can't even stand!" I blurted out.

"Wah... Akaashi— I mean, Keiji might not look like Y/n but their personalities and their aura seems... alike? You know?" Konoha said while staring at the twins.

"Now you've mentioned it." Bokuto said and started thinking. "They're both really gentle with their words and they're really good talkers."

"They're not really good talkers, they're just honest, Bokuto." Konoha corrected.

"Cake." Keiji said and gave out plates with slices of cake. 

"Oh, thanks."

"I remember you guys practice until 7 PM. So why are you three out early today?" I asked after taking my third bite.

"Let me explain." Konoha said and raised his hand. "Keiji received a message while we three are on the way to buy drinks for the team. So he excused himself to the both of us but since Bokuto can't really practice without Keiji, he decided to come."

"But the team can't also practice without the captain so we took a break and went home early." Konoha explained. "Good thing we got our bags while on the way to buy the drinks."

The four of us continued eating our cake while talking about their volleyball career. It's fun seeing them laugh and smile, especially Keiji. I've never had friends before, so everything that happened today is quite new to me. But I like it—no, I love it.

But I don't want to get used to it. I'm afraid I might get selfish and ask for more.

Eventually, the topic came my way which made them ask about my condition. It's not that big for me to hid it from the two of them so I told them in detail, about my condition.

Keiji also explained in my behalf, since Bokuto barely understood what I said.

"Waaah, chatting with the Akaashi twins sure is fun." Konoha said and stretched his arms. "And they always say that time passes faster whenever you're having fun." He said and glanced at the wall clock.

Wall clock?

That made me frozen.

_Wall clock? Who put a wall clock in my room? Why is—_

"Why is there a wall clock?" Keiji blurted with a hint of anger. He immediately stood up and took the clock to throw it in the bin.

"Eh?! What's your problem with the wall clock?" Bokuto asked. Keiji shook his head. "I'll take you guys home, it's already late."

"Then we'll be off now! Bye Y/n! Let's talk again next time!" Bokuto said. Konoha nodded in agreement. "Oh, should we bring Washio and the rest with us?" Bokuto asked.

"That would be nice. Y/n would love that." Keiji said. "I'll see them out of the hospital, Y/n. I'll be back to eat dinner with you."

The moment Keiji closed the door from the outside, I lied down on the bed. So I'm gonna sleep again huh?

"I wanna know what time is it..." I whispered and sighed. _"But I'm scared."_ I added.

"Eh? My eyes are..." I mumbled and yawned. "... closing..." I whispered and took a pillow.

I peacefully fixed my position on the bed as my eyelids slowly met, putting me in deep sleep.


End file.
